This is war
by Amonett
Summary: Dos amigos que se quieren con personalidades opuestas , una chica que llega a su vida por circunstancias sorprendentes, una decisión muy difícil de tomar dará un giro en la vida de todos..esta será una guerra inesperada... Camus, Neji x O.C No es yaoi. Saint Seiya, Naruto, Vampire knight.


** ¡ Hola !**

_Bueno, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, con la diferencia que esta vez entro por primera vez en el género del crossover, la historia está inspirada en una canción de mi grupo favorito de k-pop ( aunque mi sensei me quiere asesinar por hacerme adicta a ese género ajaajajaja )._

_En fin aquí se las dejo, ojalá les guste._

_Por cierto este capítulo se lo dedico a dos chicos guapísimos que amo y me inspiraron Lee y Thunder !_

Ahh, perdón se me olvidaba, los personajes no son míos sino de los autores de Saint Seiya, Naruto y Vampire Knight, solo Kimmy y Circe son mías totalmente.

**This is war **

La majestuosa residencia al fondo se encontraba en completa soledad, familiares, amigos y trabajadores se encontraban reunidos en uno de los jardines más lejanos donde se celebraba el entierro del jefe de la mafia Aizen Franco.

La tarde estaba ligeramente nublada, todos los presentes en el entierro vestían elegantemente de negro, nadie se atrevía a hacer comentarios sobre la obvia ausencia del único descendiente de Aizen, para todos había sido una sorpresa su muerte, su principal rival le preparó una emboscada la noche anterior al salir del teatro, fue balaceado sin piedad para asegurar su muerte y la de todos sus acompañantes, ahora estaban acompañándolo su sobrino favorito, familiares, amigos y empleados presenciando su entierro y con la incertidumbre de saber quien sería el sucesor.

Aizen había sido un hombre muy cruel y sanguinario pero el amor que profesaba por su familia lo hacía volverse una persona amable y extremadamente cariñosa.

Su sobrino Kaname escuchaba serenamente las palabras de despedida que le dirigían a su tío, a su lado la hermosa rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo escultural lo tomaba de la mano en señal de apoyo, llevaban más de tres años de noviazgo y se conocían a la perfección, Circe era muy hermosa pero en la misma medida ambiciosa y calculadora, podía llegar a ser incluso peligrosa si alguien se interponía en sus planes.

Al lado de Kaname se situó Hiddan para hablarle en voz muy baja.

- La gente empieza a preguntarse porque no está … - Kaname le dirigió una mirada de advertencia -

- Más te vale que les recuerdes que están en el entierro de mi tío y que le deben absoluto respeto, a menos claro que algunos quieran hacerle compañía dentro de un féretro, así que aclárales que las especulaciones las guarden en lo más recóndito de su ser por su propio bien – la rubia sonrió disimuladamente para dirigirse a Hidan –

- Es mejor que lo hagas cuanto antes Hidan, mi novio alucina este tipo de escenas – el hombre asintió en silencio para acatar las órdenes recibidas –

Unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer anunciando la tormenta que venía pero nadie se inmutó ante ellas, el acto continuó sin contratiempo alguno.

**Deshuesadero de la ciudad **

Como suelen ser estos lugares, éste no era la excepción, era enorme y repleto de autos muy viejos y otros no tanto, algunos los habían dejado ahí solo por estar pasados de moda, al fondo del lugar una pequeña casita era el hogar de dos jóvenes, uno de ellos de carácter muy amable, de cabello negro y ojos perla mientras que su amigo era de ojos y cabello azul, con un carácter aparentemente frío y duro, solo Neji lo conocía bien y sabía que debajo de esa actitud fría se escondía un joven amable y muchas veces risueño.

La casita era muy pequeña por lo tanto solo contaba con lo básico, una cama individual , un pequeño buró a su lado y enfrente una mesa de centro rectangular que jugaba el papel de mesa de comedor, un sillón viejo y una pequeña televisión, este cuarto estaba separado del resto de la casita por una cortina delgada de gasa azul, en el resto de la casa estaba una pequeña parrilla de dos quemadores donde Neji cocinaba y un refrigerador sencillo, después le seguía el baño, que igualmente era muy pequeño y que contaba con los servicios y muebles básicos.

Neji entró con dos platos de sopa para colocarlos en la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a su cama, Camus lo miraba feliz y ansioso sentado en el sillón.

- Eso huele muy bien, demasiado diría yo – el pelinegro sonrío satisfecho –

- Me da gusto escuchar eso, a veces no comes nada, y eso me preocupa en verdad.

- Eres un gran amigo Neji, eres más que un hermano para mi, resistir mi modo de vida sería prácticamente imposible si tú no estuvieras conmigo – le dio un sorbo a la sopa disfrutándolo al máximo – eres un cocinero estupendo.

- La necesidad y la soledad te enseñan – comenzó a comer lentamente – es como tú, las mismas razones te llevaron a ser lo que eres.

- Creo que me gusta más como eres tú, mi vida no es muy ejemplar.

- Si piensas eso ¿ Por qué lo sigues haciendo ? – sus ojos blancos se fijaron en los azules de su amigo –

- Esa es una muy buena pregunta, lo único que te puedo decir es que cada día me asquea más esta situación, espero pronto poder cambiar mi modo de vida – Neji sonrió satisfecho –

- Eso me alegra bastante y merece una recompensa – se levantó y trajo de la pequeña parrilla que hacía las veces de estufa una cacerola que contenía unas piezas de pollo cocinadas con verdura y mantequilla, el ojiazul aspiró el olor disfrutándolo al máximo –

- Definitivamente Neji, deberías de dedicarte a esto, cocinas maravillosamente delicioso – el pelinegro sonrió conmovido –

- Cocinar cosas deliciosas como tú las llamas no tiene mucho mérito cuando tienes el dinero suficiente para comprar ingredientes de excelente calidad y eso es gracias a ti – el peliazul rió abiertamente –

- En algo tengo que gastar el dinero que gano – su mirada se fijó en la pequeña ventana que daba al deshuesadero – pero algún día tú y yo saldremos de aquí y nos iremos a vivir a un lugar muchísimo mejor – regresó su vista a su amigo mientras sonreía con picardía como solía hacerlo cuando planeaba algo que disfrutaba – por lo pronto me voy a comer este delicioso pollo – extendió su plato vacío para que su amigo le sirviera – y luego a seguirle trabajando en el auto antes de que caiga el aguacero que por lo visto caerá.

- No comprendo porque te gusta tanto arreglar estos carros viejos cuando te puedes comprar el que tú quieras y de último modelo.

- Por dos razones muy simples, una porque repararlos me relaja tremendamente y segunda porque mientras siga en esto no debo llamar la atención en lo absoluto y traer un auto de ese tipo es como ponerme un letrero diciendo aquí estoy – el pelinegro asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa –

- Pues entonces apúrate a cambiar de profesión, que no me gusta estar con los nervios hechos trizas cada vez que sales – Camus le extendió su mano –

- De acuerdo, me apuraré si prometes seguir cocinando cosas deliciosas como esta – Neji sonrió feliz mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo –

- Es un trato, dalo por hecho.

Los dos sonrieron y siguieron comiendo mientras platicaban de cosas triviales.

**En otro punto de la ciudad**

El pequeño auto compacto se estacionó en la banqueta frente al edificio, una chica pelirroja de cabello rizado y largo descendió del carro con cuidado, con sus ojos fiushas se aseguró de que no dejaba nada en el interior, lo cerró con llave y se dispuso a entrar al edificio, en el caminó saludo a unos niños que jugaban en la banqueta y a un señor que se topó en la entrada, subió por la escalera hasta el segundo piso y de ahí se dirigió al departamento 104 que era donde ella vivía desde hace varios años, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue encender las luces y gritar un nombre con voz melosa.

- Kristel, Kristel, ¿ Dónde estás ?, ya llegué – de su recámara vio salir a su gatita de color gris, se agachó para cargarla y darle un beso cariñoso – hola bonita, ¿ Me extrañaste ? – por única respuesta el felino ronroneó suavemente, la chica la depositó en el suelo para ir a la cocina – supongo que ya tienes hambre, igual que yo, hoy hubo mucho trabajo y no pude salir a comer, así que ya te imaginarás que quiero comer cuanto antes – abrió el mueble de la despensa y abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¡ Kristel, mátame !, no puede ser, olvidé tus latas de comida en mi trabajo – la gatita la miró atenta mientras la chica se arrodillaba frente a ella – soy de lo peor, ¿ Cómo pude hacerte esto ? – se levantó ágilmente y tomó las llaves de nuevo - por favor no te enojes conmigo, voy al supermercado rápido a comprarte más latas y algo para mi, no me tardo – dicho esto salió de prisa, bajó apresuradamente, se subió a su carro y con precaución se integró al tráfico del lugar para dirigirse a su destino.

**En el deshuesadero**

El peliazul llamó a gritos a su amigo.

- ¡ Neji, Neji ! – el muchacho salió corriendo para ver a su amigo –

- ¿ Qué pasa ? – súbitamente sintió una manta caerle en la cabeza –

- ¡Ayúdame a cubrir el auto !, la lluvia ya viene y me faltan unas piezas para terminar de ajustar el motor, no quiero que todo se me moje en lo que voy por ellas – hábilmente los muchachos cubrieron todo el auto -

- ¿ Estás loco Camus ?, si sales ahorita te va a agarrar un aguacero tremendo – miró al cielo – no tarda en llover – su amigo le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras tomaba una chamarra de mezclilla –

- Exacto, por eso mejor me apuro antes de que caiga y me cierren la refaccionaria que está cerca del supermercado, no me da tiempo de ir a la de siempre así que mejor le apuro – salió corriendo ante la sonrisa divertida de Neji, que sintió la primera gota sobre su rostro –

- Creo que es inevitable que se moje así que mejor le preparo el baño y un buen café caliente – se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa –

**A unas cuadras de allí**

La lluvia caía con fuerza, la pelirroja completamente mojada empujaba trabajosamente su auto hasta la banqueta maldiciendo su suerte en todas las formas posibles.

- ¡ Demonios !, te tenías que descomponer ahorita, en el peor momento – empujó con cuidado al ver la banqueta cerca – al menos tuviste el buen tino de hacerlo en una calle poco transitada y con mucho lugar para estacionarte, ¡ Ufff ! - pasó su mano por su rostro para limpiarse el exceso de agua mientras abría la puerta para ponerle freno al auto y abrir el cofre – ahora vamos a tratar de ver que diablos te pasó – se dirigió al frente y subió el cofre dispuesta a revisarlo, estaba por meter la mano para checar la batería cuando sintió una mano fuerte que la sujetaba –

- ¿ Estás loca ? – la mujer giró el rostro con rápidez y se encontró con los ojos azules del joven que la miraban extrañado – Estás empapada y quieres tocar la batería, debes tener muchas ganas de llevarte un buen susto, ven aquí – sin dejarla decir nada la jaló de la mano y la subió al carro, cerró la puerta y regresó a cerrar el cofre, la chica lo miraba entre sorprendida y molesta, desde afuera el joven le hizo la señal de que le abriera la puerta del pasajero, ella obedeció sin saber la verdadera razón de porque estaba permitiendo todo eso, el joven entró y cerró la puerta limpiándose el rostro con sus manos – ¡ Vaya aguacero que está cayendo ! ¿ Verdad ? – ella sonrió desconcertada –

- Disculpa pero no sé si darte las gracias o salir corriendo – él la miró extrañado –

- ¿ Salir corriendo ?, ¿ Por qué habrías de hacerlo ?

- ¿ Si notas el pequeño detalle de que eres un extraño que se subió a mi auto, en una calle sola bajo un aguacero ? – el chico soltó una carcajada ante la mirada atónita de la pelirroja –

- Que imaginación tienes, ¿ Acaso eres escritora niña ?

- ¡ No soy una niña ! – el ojiazul no pudo evitar recorrerla, estaba completamente empapada, su cabello se pegaba a las curvas de su pecho cubriendo cualquier transparencia que se pudiera ver, su blusa blanca se ajustaba al resto de su cuerpo dejando ver sus curvas claramente y el pantalón se pegaba a sus piernas delineándolas perfectamente –

- De eso me puedo dar cuenta muy bien – ella lo miró furiosa pero con un rubor rojizo que repentinamente le había aparecido en sus mejillas –

- ¡ Majadero !

- Sincero pero despreocúpate no soy ningún acosador sexual ni violador – le sonrió con ternura mientras le extendía la mano – me llamo Camus Carlier y vine a comprar unas refacciones y al igual que a ti me agarró la lluvia, ví lo que estabas por hacer y admito que me pareció un verdadero desperdicio que alguien como tú – la miró directo a los ojos – pudiera lastimarse – la chica avergonzada por el piropo descarado correspondió al saludo mientras que con su brazo libre cubrió un poco su cuerpo –

- Kimmy Franco – sonrió tímidamente – discúlpame por pensar mal de ti pero tú comprendes que … – el joven sonrió complacido –

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfecto, si yo fuera chica creo que reaccionaría igual, pero dime, ¿ Tienes idea de que le sucedió a tu carro ? – ella bajó la mirada apenada y contestó suavemente –

- Puede ser que no pasa bien la corriente por eso quería revisar la batería.

- La lluvia empieza a ceder, si no te importa esperar unos minutos más yo lo reviso y si es eso te ayudo a que arranque.

- Esta bien, no puedo negar que tu ayuda me cayó del cielo – ella sonrió feliz – lo malo es que ya no podré ir al supermercado.

- ¿ Porqué no ? – ella lo miró directo a los ojos –

- No quiero arriesgarme a que cuando salga ya no arranque de nuevo.

- El súper no está tan lejos de aquí, si quieres y claro, no desconfías de mi yo te acompaño y te espero a que termines tus compras y me aseguro de que arranque tu auto.

- ¿ De verdad ?, muchas gracias, pero tú dijiste que vas a comprar unas refacciones y yo no quiero entretenerte.

- Te aseguro que antes de que salgas del súper yo ya fui y regresé, ¿ Qué dices, aceptas ? – la pelirroja sonrió amablemente –

- De acuerdo.

Al cabo de unos minutos la lluvia cedió considerablemente, permitiéndoles arrancar el carro y realizar lo acordado, Camus fue directamente a la refaccionaría y tal como lo había asegurado, había vuelto con suficiente tiempo antes de que Kimmy saliera de la tienda, al acercarse al auto el joven la alcanzó para ayudarla con las bolsas, al llegar al auto la chica abrió la cajuela mientras él acomodaba todo.

- Compraste como para un ejército – bromeó el joven – ¿ Eres la encargada de las compras en tu familia ? – ella río abiertamente –

- Para nada, vivo sola – se quedó callada unos segundos – bueno sola, lo que se dice sola no vivo – él la miró con curiosidad – mi gatita Kristel vive conmigo y por lo mismo prefiero hacer las compras para varios días, hoy salí porque olvidé sus latas de comida – él joven se rió con ganas –

- ¿ Todo esto por un gato ? – ella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia – ok, ok, ya me dí cuenta que amas a tu gatita.

- Así es, llegó conmigo al mismo tiempo que yo me mudé al departamento y desde entonces somos excelentes amigas – el chico sonrió conmovido - ¿ Qué pasa ?, de repente te quedaste muy pensativo.

- Nada especial, pensaba que tu gatita debe estar muriendo de hambre – la pelirroja sonrió –

- Tienes toda la razón, ahora todo depende que este lindo auto arranque – el joven se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del conductor – pues entonces salgamos de dudas, súbete por favor – la chica entró y arrancó el carro sin dificultad ante la satisfacción del peliazul –

- Bueno todo marcha a la perfección así que yo me despido, eso sí te recomiendo que lo lleves a checar o te va a seguir dando problemas – ella le devolvió una sonrisa de agradecimiento –

- Camus, te has portado muy bien conmigo y no sé como agradecértelo.

- Con que no intentes volver a tocar algo eléctrico toda empapada y tu sonrisa es más que suficiente – ella se sonrojó ante el comentario –

- Gracias, te prometo ya no hacerlo – el joven le cerró la puerta y se aseguró de que la cajuela y cofre lo estuvieran también –

- Todo en orden, maneja con cuidado y mucha suerte.

- ¿ No quieres que te lleve a tu casa ? – el chico respondió serenamente –

- Créeme no está tan lejos pero te lo agradezco, nos vemos – sin decir más se encaminó a la salida –

**Residencia de Aizen Franco.**

Enfundada en un vestido negro ajustado que marcaba sus curvas perfectamente, Circe se dirigió con un martíni en sus manos hasta el sillón donde descansaba su novio Kaname, se sentó sobre sus piernas y le acercó la copa a los labios.

- Bebe cariño, te caerá bien.

- Gracias preciosa – le quitó la copa para darle un sorbo y después dejarla sobre la mesa más cercana, la rodeó con sus brazos mientras besaba su cuello – eres la mujer más hermosa y sexy que conozco - la chica sonrió orgullosa de sí misma –

- Gracias, me encanta que me tengas en ese concepto – él le tomó el rostro con delicadeza –

- Eres una vanidosa Circe, sabes que eres una auténtica diosa, tu belleza es enloquecedora, tu cuerpo, toda tú eres una tentación – los azules de la chica se fijaron en los labios del hombre –

- Si soy una tentación, entonces acompáñame a tu habitación para que me lo demuestres – la ojiazul se levantó y lo jaló suavemente de la mano – quiero estar contigo.

- Circe acabo de enterrar a mi tío – ella sonrió con cinismo –

- No lo vamos a hacer en su tumba ¿ O si ? – él devolvió la sonrisa mientras se paraba frente a ella –

- ¿ No tienes escrúpulos preciosa ?, sabes que en estos momentos no puedo desaparecerme – la chica se giró dándole la espalda –

- De acuerdo Kaname, no voy a forzarte ni mucho menos a rogarte – su voz sonó fría y distante – solo recuerda que yo no espero ni le ruego a nadie incluyéndote a ti – el hombre la enlazó con fuerza y la giró de frente pegándola a su cuerpo –

- ¿ Me estás amenazando ? – sujetó su cabeza con firmeza y acercó el delicado rostro hasta quedar muy cerca del suyo – no juegues conmigo preciosa, sabes muy bien que yo no comparto nada – la chica clavó sus ojos azules en los de su novio desafiándolo abiertamente –

- Yo no soy de tu propiedad, soy libre de hacer lo que se me de la gana contigo o con quien yo quiera, métetelo en tu linda cabecita Kaname, yo te amo pero no me gustan los desprecios – con fuerza se soltó de sus brazos – así que cuando estés libre llámame para ver si yo lo estoy – se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta del despacho pero antes de que pudiera tomar la perilla, la puerta se cerró violentamente mientras Kaname la arrinconaba contra ella y cerraba con seguro –

- ¿ Te gusta jugar conmigo y enloquecerme ? – ella sonrió satisfecha – pues ahora vamos a jugar a lo que yo quiera – deslizó su mano por detrás de la chica para bajar el cierre del vestido mientras la besaba apasionadamente –

**Departamento de Kimmy.**

La chica colocó una película en el dvd y se sentó en su cama mientras llamaba al felino.

Ven Kristel – dio unas palmadas sobre la cama – después de una rica comida y haber terminado nuestros deberes, nos merecemos un buen descanso – la gatita se subió y se acurrucó a su lado, estaba por oprimir el botón del control remoto cuando el timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó - ¡ Vaya que la gente es inoportuna ! – se colocó los tenis y salió de mana gana a abrir, el timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia - ¡ Demonios, ahí voy, no vivo en la puerta ! – abrió lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida al ver a la persona parada frente a ella, lo único que salió de sus labios fue una pregunta muy breve - ¿ Tú, qué haces aquí ?...

**Continuará ...**

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo, espero les guste, yo me voy a seguir con el 11 de " La última prueba..el amor " y el 2 de " Tácticas de guerra " que aclaro no es que ya no les haga caso, mi usb se portó muy mal y me los borró así que tengo que empezarlos de nuevo, así que a trabajar.**

**Besos, gracias.**

**Byeee !**


End file.
